Don't Fall In Love
by Laverne de Montmorency
Summary: The ultimate rule of seduction~We'll make love, but don't fall in love~ It's too late, Draco. I already have.


Title: But Don't Fall in Love  
  
Summary: The ultimate rule of seduction---we'll make love, but don't fall in love. Emotions are like wild fire, raging and paving their way through the densest of woods, uncontrollable and unstoppable. We can't help how we feel- --It's too late, Draco. I love you---  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Innocence is quickly claimed in this world.  
  
Ginny Weasley has no trouble in testifying to that. Still, no matter how she yearns to break through that stifling exterior, her efforts are in vain. So many things shrouded her existence as a grown woman-being Ronald Weasley's sister was one, not to mention the youngest of the Weasley line and also Harry Potter's admirer.  
  
Throw in the fact that she was a young girl with no exceptional abilities or appeal; Ginny Weasley was 'innocence' herself.  
  
So that was how the little girl was always seen. Innocent and naïve. She knew it., and that was the reason why she was fuming and stomping around her bedroom one fine afternoon.  
  
'Fifteen years old,' she scowled at her appearance in the mirror, 'FIFTEEN!!! I'm not 'little' anymore! Why won't anyone see that?'  
  
She turned away from her reflection and focused at the scene outside her window. Six figures were zooming about on broomsticks. It was a three-on- three Quidditch match. The players made up by her five brothers, excluding Percy, and Harry.  
  
Which was another reason why she was feeling particularly moody that moment.  
  
'Harry Perfect Potter,' her frown deepened. 'Always him over me. Harry this, Harry that...What about Ginny?'  
  
She watched as the dark-haired boy pull out of a spectacular dive, accompanied by her brothers' cheers. Charlie was grinning at him despite being rivals in the match.  
  
Too young, that was the excuse. She was too young. She can't play Quidditch, she can't participate in their 'adult' games...Why?  
  
"Oh Ginny dear, you're too young! Let boys be boys and help me make dinner, alright?" she feigned, imitating her mother to perfection.  
  
"Ginny dear!!!" a voice called from downstairs, startling her out of her tirade, "Be a good little girl and come help set the table, won't you?"  
  
  
  
She pouted and walked to the mirror, running a brush through her unruly hair.  
  
'Give me a break, how can one be innocent when you have Voldemort as a welcome-to -school present in your first year?' she asked her reflection.  
  
"Don't say the name, sweetie." The mirror reproached. She rolled her eyes and left her room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The boys trudged into the kitchen, all smiling and happy after a good, hard match. Harry spotted the redheaded girl and politely said, "Hello, Ginny. Why didn't you join us?"  
  
In spite of herself, she felt heat rising to her cheeks. The twins snickered. Ron grabbed a cookie off the table and replied for her, much to her chagrin, "She can't play...she's too young. Besides, we already have equal players on each side."  
  
Her eyes flared up but she kept quiet. Harry was there, she couldn't possibly be rude in front of him.  
  
"Too young? But Ginny's already fifteen..."  
  
The girl shot him a grateful smile.  
  
"She might fall off the broom. Anyway, she isn't any good at Quidditch."  
  
"And how would you know, Ron? It's not like you've ever watched me play!"  
  
Before he could reply, Molly Weasley turned to the arguing siblings and ordered them to make themselves useful. Ron grumbled and frowned as he set the tables. Harry, as usual, politely lent him a helping hand.  
  
"That's very nice of you, Harry." Molly praised. Dinner was served, made up by the usual delicious dishes. Eleven people crammed around the dining table and began to dig into the meal. Ginny was seated next to Harry, of all people, with a smirking Fred on her other side.  
  
"Potatoes, Ginny?" A plate appeared in front of her nose. She looked up, startled, to see a smiling Harry with his bright green eyes focused upon her.  
  
"Uh-no...no thanks."  
  
Harry shrugged, "Alright then."  
  
Ginny kept her head down, embarrassed. Fine, so what if her crush on Harry Potter hadn't faded? That still didn't mean she was not old enough to act her age.  
  
Harry laughed at something Ron said and she sighed dreamily, not paying attention to her food. Suddenly, her mother addressed her with concern in her voice.  
  
"Ginny dear, what exactly are you doing?"  
  
She looked up to see all ten faces looking at her curiously. The twins were heaving with barely suppressed laughter. She looked at her hand. Plate. Hand. Plate. Hand.  
  
'Stupid, stupid Ginny,' she chided herself. Harry was staring at her in alarm. Her cheeks grew tomato red again.  
  
She was pouring pumpkin juice into her soup.  
  
"Ahhh-well, I thought it would be something new," she quickly lied. "Interesting combination, isn't it?" she asked, smiling a little too brightly at the shocked faces.  
  
Ron became a shade of sickening green.  
  
Bravely, she picked up her spoon and dipped it into the weird mixture. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried not to grimace as she lifted the spoon to her mouth.  
  
It was sour, very sugary, a little salty, tasted of chicken, some kind of vegetable, probably had tomato in it, and all in all, not too bad. Well, it wouldn't be...if the unaware girl had kept her eyes open.  
  
"SQUAWK!!!"  
  
Everyone except for Ginny, Fred and George looked around in wonder. What was that?  
  
Ginny hiccupped. She reached for her half-empty glass of juice. "SQUUUAAAWK!!!"  
  
This time it was much, much louder. And every person in the room had no doubts left that it was indeed the youngest and quietest Weasley that was making the noise. She gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! Explain what you did!" Molly swelled with rage and towered above the twins.  
  
"Relax, mum," one of them snickered. "It' s just our Squawking Sugar Sweets."  
  
So that explained the sweet taste.  
  
"What do you think, Gin?" they asked her.  
  
She regarded them with wide eyes and let out another 'SQUAWK'.  
  
"Reverse that spell immediately!" their mother ordered.  
  
"Don't worry, 'lil sis, it'll wear off."  
  
"Yeah...in a few days or so." Another burst of laughter. Even Harry was looking amused.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears as another squawk escaped her.  
  
"Just kidding, baby sis..." Fred hurriedly added. Fishing out his wand, he aimed it at her and muttered something that sounded like 'Weasley's Fried Chicken'.  
  
No more squawks were heard after that.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to look at anyone. How could they? That was plain mean. She bit her lips to stop them from trembling. How could they make her look like a fool in front of Harry? Harry...who was trying his hardest not to laugh at that moment.  
  
A tear escaped her eye. Molly saw it.  
  
"That was despicable, Fred and George. She is just a little girl..."  
  
That did it. Ginny stood up so fast that her chair flew backwards. "I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" she yelled. She didn't notice their shocked faces, or the stillness that descended upon the kitchen. She just fled from the place as quickly as her legs could carry her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Molly wasn't speaking to the twins. Ginny had locked herself in her room and refused to come down for two days already.  
  
Ron was pleading Harry to persuade Ginny out of her room to which he adamantly refused.  
  
"Load your trunks in the cars. Make sure you don't forget your socks Harry dear..." Molly was rushing about trying to get everything ready for their departure to Platform 9 and three quarters.  
  
"GINNY!" she called, "Time to go!"  
  
She pounded down the stairs with her load of school things. Without even looking at Harry, she kissed her mother goodbye and seated herself in the car. She didn't speak to anybody on the way to the station. Her book kept her occupied. A book that even Hermoine had never seen before. It was 'A Step by Step Guide to Becoming the Most Alluring Woman'. Of course, she had carefully covered the morally offensive title from her family and friends.  
  
You see, Ginny had made a decision during her reticent period. In order to be seen as a grown adult, one must act like it. And in her opinion, experience was the only way to growing up. Therefore, young and 'naïve' Ginny Weasley was prepared to transform into a temptress if that was what it would take.  
  
'Pity the first guy who comes my way,' she smirked behind the thick pages.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It's been a year. And it just so happens that the first guy who came her way was none other that the great, big bully---Draco Malfoy, making his way to torment the perfect trio. Who knew, that on his way there, the unsuspecting Slytherin would be accosted by none other than the newly turned vixen.  
  
The rest, as they love to say, was history.  
  
Casual rendezvous every week was enough to send Ron's self-control over the Niagara Falls. It was perfect. The plan was perfect, the sexual encounters were perfect, her life was finally perfect.  
  
After all, innocence was quickly claimed in this world.  
  
Blond, tall, bad, and icy...Draco Malfoy was the perfect person to use in her merciless rebellion. He used her for satiation, she used him for experience. It was a flawless plan.  
  
It was official---Virginia Weasley was no longer an innocent young girl.  
  
  
  
---It ain't about the kissin' and huggin'  
  
Cause this is a physical lovin----  
  
  
  
There was no romance. It was just for pleasure and bliss. 'Confined to our chambers,' as she liked to point out.  
  
---We'll make love, but don't fall in love---  
  
That was the rule. The lines drawn were clear to the both of them. They weren't one being, just two people having fun and fooling around. No moral values were involved. Nothing about love was mentioned. It was just plain fun.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An Anniversary Ball was held, courtesy of Dumbledore's brilliant idea. It was the 2500th year that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be functioning as a school. It had been exactly 2500 years that the great castle was built to train young wizards and witches.  
  
Ginny appeared with Harry that night. Draco had Pansy Parkinson as his partner.  
  
Neither would admit it but jealousy coursed through them when they caught sight of each other.  
  
----No strings attached  
  
I want your body, not your heart----  
  
They reminded themselves of that, again and again. Never mind the knife that dug into her heart when Parkinson kissed Draco.  
  
Never mind the constricting pain wrenching in his stomach when Harry held Ginny close while they danced.  
  
Never mind anything. It was just physical. Strictly physical.  
  
----What we have has got to be commitment free---  
  
"Let's dance, Draco," Pansy whined.  
  
His stone cold eyes were fixed on the dancing couple not too far way. "No."  
  
His date pouted. He ignored her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny smiled politely at Harry. Her mind wandered far from the dance floor. Her eyes cast around the large hall and finally settled on a scowling blond.  
  
Draco. He turned to Pansy and said something. She looked away, willing the pressuring hurt that arose in her heart to disappear.  
  
--- It ain't about the kissin' and huggin'  
  
Cause this is a physical lovin'---  
  
Her eyes fell on them again, pain washed over her. Heartache and hurt, something she shouldn't be feeling at all. The boy rose from his seat and left the hall, alone. Ginny---sensing her opportunity----pulled away from Harry and raced after him.  
  
---We have a physical thing  
  
We'll make love, but don't fall in love---  
  
  
  
"It's too late, Draco," she breathed, panting from her run. Tears filled those large brown eyes as she stared at him.  
  
The taller boy was sitting by the lakeside, despite the freezing cold in mid-December. He stared at the black water in silence.  
  
"Draco, talk to me." She pleaded.  
  
----Can you put your hands my waistline  
  
Want your skin up against mine  
  
Move my hips to the baseline  
  
Let me get mine, you get yours ---  
  
He stood up and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, not looking at her.  
  
---We'll make love, but don't fall in love---  
  
"It's too late," she repeated helplessly, "I already have--" She tilted her head up to look him in the eye.  
  
"I already am in love with you," she whispered softly.  
  
He remained silent for a moment. "Me too, Weasley, me too."  
  
He kissed her. Something he felt was foreign, although it wasn't the first time their lips met. This was different. This time, they broke the rule of seduction. This time, they fell in love.  
  
  
  
----Let me get mine, you get yours, But don't fall in love---  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Alright, I'll admit it myself. It's horrible. I rushed the fic towards the end. Forgive me but it was way past midnight when I wrote this. Inspired by Christina Aguilera's 'Get Mine, Get Yours'.  
  
I know it's not very original. And I didn't follow the order of the song, just picked lines from here and there. Still, let me know what you think. 


End file.
